How It Came To Be
by MissAnimeMiss
Summary: Its a story within the story about life, love, revenge, and the pursuit of happiness. Where it all started and where its all going to end. There going to be a tone of character and OC's. some of the parings are PainKonan AkatsukiOCs SasukeSakura and more.


Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

This part might be boring to you but it explains a lot about my characters.

My story starts way, way back in the beginning, back right before the Great Ninja War was to ever start. Back before the sealing and chaos of the tailed beast began.

This story revolves around a particular demon known as the great wolf demon Morro who was sealed inside an infant girl, that was abandoned by her parents after her birth.

Her name was Miro and up until the age of 13 she lived in the town's orphanage were she was ignored, ridiculed, and neglected because of what she was.

By the time she turned 13 she was cast our from her own village, left traveling from one village to another in order to survive. She stayed in each village for as long as her secret was kept and when it was found out she left.

As she stayed in each village she picked up different ninjutsu skills and talents helping her to master the beast within herself.

At age 18 she had complete control over her demon.

At age 21 she became "one" with her demon. (in other words Morro and Miro combined to make one person….if that makes cents. LOL )

At age 24 she learned how to use the demons power to stop herself from ageing.

20 years later still at the age of 24 she fell in love with the leader of the Kira Clan, his name was Isamu.

It was right before the start of the 2nd Great Ninja War that the two got married and latter on had 3 sons (who would each play a great role in the future _"wink wink_"). There names where Yahiko, Nagato, and Minato. It wasn't till after the children were born that the clansmen found out what Miro truly was.

Conflict broke out between the clansmen and Isamu over Miro. (the fact that a war was about to start didn't help either.) 2 days before the great war was to begin the clansmen killed Isamu causing Miro and her 3 children to flee the village. But the clansmen did not stop after the death of their leader. They continued to seek out Miro so they could seal her, the demon, away forever.

Miro feared for the safety of her children so she hide them in an abandoned cabin on the outskirts of a village. She had no intentions to fight the angry mob so in hopes of leading them off and away from her children she ran. Her desperate attempt to escape came to an end when they cornered her in the Cave of Suishou (which means crystal) where she was then sealed away inside a crystal.

Her 3 sons, who were only at the mere ages of 2, 4, and 7 (you pick whose the oldest and youngest) were left behind and found a day later by shinobi from the near by village. They were then placed in the village's orphanage but were separated during the 2nd Great Ninja War.

It was during the time of the 3rd Great Ninja War when Miro's seal weakened and she was set free by a certain Uchiha Madara. Who thought that by setting the demon free he would have control over her, but he was wrong.

The two came to an agreement. Miro felt gratitude and pity towards the Uchiha, who had only sought out her power so that he could use it to bring back his dead lover. (this was after he was abandoned by his clan and after the battle at the Valley of the End.) ( I'll explain my version of Madara's past along with his lover's later in the story) Their agreement was that Madara would serve Miro for all of eternity in exchange for the two things he desired most: his lover and power.

(FLASH BACK)

This is right after Madara sets Miro free and when the cone to their agreement.

" I will call upon you when I see the time is fit. There are things I have to do before we start our long journey ahead. " Miro said as both of them stood outside the entrance of the cave.

"Yes my lady….." Madara began but stopped as he realized he didn't even know her name.

"What is it child?" Miro said questioning the dark haired man's sudden pause.

"Your name…I know not of it. Surely I can have the name of the person who I will be soon serving under?"

Miro paused in a moment of thought causing Madara to raise an eye brow before she replied, "Morro. My name is Morro."

And with that the two parted.

( END OF FLASH BACK)

After a year or so Miro, who is now Morro, found the whereabouts of her 3 sons. She first reconnects with Nagato. (who know calls himself Pain) She learns of how her other son Yahiko died on their conquest for peace and how latter on Pain kills the ones responsible for his death. (I suggest that if you don't know pains past then you go look it. It might make things easier.) When Morro asks about her other son Minato. Pain says that they were separated in the war and that he barely even remembers him.

This leads Morro off in search for her other son. She discovers the location of her other son through the encounter of a white haired man (Jiraiya!) who clams to be her son's former sensei. Jiraiya tells her that her son , who has been given the nick name "The Yellow Flash of The Leaf" has been killed during his attempt to save his village from the 9 tailed fox demon who was "supposedly" controlled by Madara Uchiha. Jiraiya questions Morro as to why she wants to know so much about the young man. It is then that Morro decides to tell her story which causes Jiraiya to tell her about the child (her grandchild) Minato left behind. She learns of how Minato sealed the fox demon within his son (Naruto!) not only in order to protect the village but he also had hopes that it would make Naruto strong.

Jiraiya and Morro travel back to Konoha, where Morro meets the Third Hokage and for the first time holds her grandchild. The Third suggests that Naruto stay in the village and grow up (though he knows it will be tough) because those were Minato's wishes, and Morro agrees but on the condition that she may watch over him. (but only from a distance)

After leaving the village Morro seeks out Madara, who was said to have been the one controlling the demon fox that killed her son. When she confronts him about it he denies it causing Morro to go back to the village a few days later to question Jiraiya's source of information. He in return tells her that it is a mostly likely a true theory that was proposed by one of the village's elders, Danzo. Morro decides after a long infestigation that even if she did know the truth it still wouldn't bring her son back.

For the next couple of years she watches over Naruto from a distance and out of sight. (Because she is so strong and powerful it is easy for her to go around undetected by other ninjas even the strongest of ones. The only ones who know that she is there is the Third and Jiraiya.) But as she watches over Naruto she also finds out some of Konoha's many dirty secrets.

When she discovers the Uchiha clan's plot to take over the village she calls back upon Madara in fear that their plan would put the village in danger which would cause Naruto to be in danger. In return Madara gladly tells her that he will deal with it.(Madara wants revenge also for what his clan did to him) But she insist that he just monitor them until she thinks the time is right to take action.

She then learns (through Madara) of all of the clan's intention and about the ANBU leader Itachi Uchiha. A ninja who was given the task by his clan to spy on his village but was also given the job of spying on his clan by the founder of the ANBU and elder of the village, Danzo.

Morro had suspicions about Danzo though she kept them to herself. But it was when Itachi was framed for the death of Shisui Uchiha (his best friend) that she began to look more into Danzo. What she discovered was not to her liking. After Shisui's death Danzo had taken, without the Thirds knowledge, both the sharingan and an arm from Shisui in order to make himself stronger. He also began to work with Orochimaru who implanted the 1sth Hokage's DNA inside the arm of Shisui in order to modify his physical energy.

When Morro found out about Danzo ordering, against the Hokage's wishes, for Itachi to kill his clan and how Itachi refused. (this is where things start going my way ) She allowed Madara to step in.

The night of the massacre Itachi and Madara met and made a deal. Madara would kill the clan for him if he would take the blame and come serve under him. But Danzo was persistent about killing the clan off and thinking that Itachi wasn't going to follow his orders, he himself killed the clan. So by the time Madara and Itachi stepped in to complete their deal it was to late. Though their was enough time to save his younger brother (Sasuke!) who he then convinced that he had been the one to kill the clan. All the blame fell upon Itachi.

It was after the Massacre and after Itachi joined Morro and went off to train with Madara, that Morro began scoping up more information on Danzo. She soon found out that he (without the Hokage's consent) ordered ANBU/Root ninja to assist Hanzo in his attempt to kill the Ame Orphans in exchange for Hanzo to make Danzo stronger. (this was what caused the death of Yahiko) Danzo had made many movements of his own will (that were with out the Hokage's permission) to gain self power.

Other than the Massacre Danzo had cased no other harm to the Village itself which meant Naruto was safe. So she decided that just keeping an eye on Danzo would be better than taking any other types of action that could cause a crisis.

But as Morro continued watching over the village (for Naruto's sake) she also began observing the new shinobi world. And she became disgusted with it. She hated the fact that at the drop of a hat two shinobi villages would go to war. Some villages were selfish, unorganized, cowardly, had no discipline, and were a complete and total dump.

That was when Morro came up with her idea of a perfect village. A village of peace, strength, and beauty. Made up of a mixed race of Shinobi. Ninja from every land and village with exceptional skills. It would be a paradise.

This is when she calls upon Madara and his revived lover, Geanda. Madara is to create and organization of shinobi known as the Akatsuki which would involve her son Nagato. This way she could keep him close. Geanda was to create a similar secret organization of kunoichi known as the Guardians. Both of them and their organizations were to serve Morro.

* * *

A/N: Whoooo! Okay I can understand if you don't understand any of that cause I barely made it through it myself…..heheheh! If you have any questions just Review and ask. I'll try my best to answer them! Please! I'm pretty sure as we get deeper into the story everything will be laid out easier.


End file.
